


Vague Pitiful Restaurant Outings

by Saccharine_Ghosts



Category: Daredevil - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccharine_Ghosts/pseuds/Saccharine_Ghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys haven't been to a restaurant in quite a while, and they think it's time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vague Pitiful Restaurant Outings

"Wade Winston Wilson get out of the car." 

"Matthew Michael Murdock just give me a minute." 

Wade slowly shuffled out of the front seat of their car, pulling his hood far over his face and over his hat. He walked over to Matt with an outstretched arm to lead him into the restaurant with. Peter gave him a grin to show his appreciation and opened the door for them to enter the large diner. It wasn't every day they were able to eat out. Maybe on their own, but not all together; excluding take-out of course. 

Peter cleared his throat at the hostess on her phone behind the counter. She straightened her back and gave him a forced smile. 

"How can I help you." Peter saw her eyes wander behind him to Wade, adorned in a large hoodie, hat, and gloves. He shuffled over a bit to block her view, and answered. 

"Yes, could we please get a table for three? And-" he turned his head to Wade and then faced the hostess again, "Preferably a corner booth." The waitress nodded, obviously struggling to keep her eyes trained on Peter. 

"Right this way." 

Wade kept his face buried deep in Matt's shoulder, bending slightly to be able to reach down to the shorter man. The hostess laid down a few menus on the papered-table and glanced once at Wade, face still hidden, with a look of pity. She gave Peter a smile and informed him that their server would be right with them, before she hurriedly scurried away. 

"Wade, you okay?" The youngest of the three reached across the table to grab his gloved hand, and ran his thumb back and forth over his knuckle. Matt laid a hand lightly on his thigh under the table to comfort the taller man a little more. 

"Not really," he looked up slightly so Peter could see his face, "but I'll survive." 

"I don't understand, Wade." Matt started, rubbing up and down his thigh with his right hand. "You've been fine with showing people your face for how many years and now all of the sudden you're self-conscious about it? That's not the Deadpool I know." Wade squinted a little at Matt, then shook his head. 

"Yeah, well, this Deadpool is different! Plus, I didn't have two super-sexy boyfriends that are so stunningly beautiful that flowers not dare bloom in their presence. I mean sure, I have an ass you could bounce a quarter off of, but my skin and face," he made a motion towards his face, "are not the nicest to look at. Matty if you could see it you'd agree." 

"If Matty could see it he would sure as hell NOT agree." Peter clenched his jaw tightly at Wade, "I know you're self-conscious but never say anything like that. Matt and I love you, we've stuck with you through a lot. If Matt could see, he'd see how handsome you are and that would be that."

Suddenly a young, cheery man walked over to their table and smiled widely. "Hi, guys!" His voice was equally as cheery as his aura, "How're you today? My name is Javier," he wrote it on the table in the crayons lying there, "and I will be your server today; could I get you three something to drink?" His grin faltered slightly when he caught sight of Wade slumped in the corner, hiding his face. 

"I'll get a coffee, please." Matt smiled towards the man, "And he'll get a chocolate milkshake." Javier wrote it down on his notepad and turned to Peter. 

"Ginger ale?" 

"Coming right up!" He gave them another wide grin and happily scurried off towards the kitchen. Wade groaned and kissed Matt deeply before he could prepare. For most things, Matt found Wade unpredictable, his heart rate never changing and his demeanour always different, but his personality was always an assault on the senses and Matt could expect that much. 

"Fuck, Matty, you know me too well." he reached across the table to grab the crayons Javier had used to scribble his name on the table with. He drew a little Daredevil, and a little Spiderman, and made them make-out and then added a Deadpool to add some 'witty commentary'. 

"Wade," Peter laughed, "You're gonna get us kicked out." he also picked up a crayon and began to scribble on the table. Matt removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. 

"I'm dating children." 

"You love us." 

"That's the problem, Wade." 

Javier came back, and placed their respected drinks in front of them. "These milkshakes are the best," the young man said to Wade grinning, "I assure you that it won't disappoint." 

Wade looked up slightly and gave Javier a forced smile and a 'Thanks'.

"There you go!" Javier bellowed, "I thought you'd just stay hidden all night. Honey, if anybody has anything to say about you they can talk to me." Peter's eyes became huge and his focus passed from Javier to Wade. He expected Wade to blow up, to freak, to maybe even shoot this kid, but he didn't he sat quietly. Matt went to interject but Wade interrupted him. 

"Thanks kid, I haven't been out like this in a long time." 

Javier's grin never faltered or faded, "What can I get you three?" he turned to Peter, who was still dumbfounded. A moment passed, and Matt cleared his throat. 

"I-I'll get the bleu cheese burger, p-please." 

"I'll have the kale salad with fries." 

"I'll have the greasiest thing you have on the menu." Peter threw his head into his hands. 

"Wade!" 

"What? You said no Mexican. I've never been to this place before. I don't know their food. Javier, what is the most unhealthy option you can offer?"

Javier looked slightly taken aback but thought a moment, "How does deep-fried, three pound cheesecake sound?" 

"Deep-fried cheesecake sounds delicious." Wade gathered up their menus and passed them over, "I'll have that." 

Peter lightly kicked him under the table. 

"Ow, what was that for?" 

"I liked it better when you didn't talk to the waiters." 

Wade whipped a chunk of broken crayon at Peter and nearly missed his head. 

"Milestones, Petey." 

~~~

"I think it's my turn to pay." They stood up from the table, Wade leading Matt a little more confidently this time. Matt and Wade went to warm up the car while Peter payed the same hostess that was there when they walked in. 

"You know, my friends son is special too, like your friend." Peter paused before he pulled his card out of the slot. 

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I know how much of a burden it can be." She gave him a sorry look, "You could always put him in one of those homes." 

Peter removed his card and scoffed loudly, "Excuse you, lady, but that's my boyfriend! Who happens to not only be a war veteran, but a cancer survivor." Peter mentally kicked himself for milking it slightly, "There's nothing wrong with him, and there's nothing wrong with your friends son. I hope she keeps better company in the future!" he was yelling at this point, and had gotten most of the restaurants attention. He stormed out of the building, huffing loudly. He shouldn't have let himself get worked up like that, but he couldn't help it. He slipped into the back seat of their car and breathed a couple times. Wade pulled down his hood and turned to look at Peter quizzically. 

"You okay, Pete?" 

"Just drive." 

After that outing, they all agreed that maybe take-out would be the right decision in the future.


End file.
